


Pentagon one-shots

by BlackMoonRose



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cutesy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoonRose/pseuds/BlackMoonRose
Summary: Just a bunch of different imagines I'm going to be posting from time to time. There is not that much ff with Pentagon members so may as well contribute some :D
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Reader, Jo Jinho | Jino/Reader, Jung Wooseok/Reader, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Reader, Ko Shinwon/Reader, Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Original Female Character(s), Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Reader, Yan An/Reader, Yang Hongseok/Reader, Yeo Changgu | Yeo One/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Pentagon one-shots

So, hey. Going to be posting a bunch of imagines when I have free time off of uni and an idea for scenarios :)


End file.
